


What if Holmes is a girl

by rycbar_910



Series: Alternative Universes [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, female!Holmes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar_910/pseuds/rycbar_910
Summary: an Alternative Universe where Sherlock Holmes is actually a girl and her real name is Shirley Holmes





	What if Holmes is a girl

华生走进起居室的时候，福尔摩斯已经回到了她自己的房间。房门虚掩着，华生敲了敲门，听里面应了一声便推门进去。侦探手里拿着一把剪刀，卧室的地上散落着几缕黑发，她正在修剪着自己的长发。  
“亲爱的华生，我今天真是犯了巨大的错误！我早该想到头发浸在水里有可能会散开的。若是让苏格兰场那帮人知道，那可就全完了！”她有些愠怒地说道，“我早先告诉过你，情感会干扰逻辑和判断，瞧，我自己却差点在这儿栽了跟头。舍不得剪掉这头长发，于是险些暴露了自己的性别！”福尔摩斯作势挥了挥手中的剪刀，然后表情缓和了些，甚至还笑了一声，“幸好你及时转移了雷斯垂德的注意，我可说不准他会对'歇莉·福尔摩斯'作何评价。”  
“你不该跳进泰晤士河去捞那件证物的，福尔摩斯。”  
“然后呢？任由雷斯垂德逮捕那无辜的小伙子维金斯吗？呸，华生，我可不容许那种事发生。”  
“可你现在正处在经期，秋天的河水可不那么暖和！”华生向前迈了一步，抓住了福尔摩斯的手。她的手指细长而冰凉，上面的水尚没干透，还有些潮潮的，摸起来像是某种冰冷而光滑的、被溪水冲刷的石头。华生握着那只手愣了一会儿，才意识到自己的鲁莽，于是急忙放开。“……抱歉，”他说，“你一定受凉了，我去请哈德森太太拿条干毛巾来，再沏一壶热茶。”  
他回来的时候福尔摩斯已经剪完了头发，抱着双腿蜷缩在椅子上。她的手指紧绷、骨节发白，看起来有些痛苦。  
“你怎么知道我现在生理期？“她问。  
“我记得你的日子，我是个医生，福尔摩斯。”  
“外科医生。”  
“你的医生。”  
福尔摩斯有些虚弱地对他笑了笑：“那么医生，请给我开点止痛药吧，我似乎是痛经了。你说得对，秋天的河水对现在的我可没什么好处。”  
“我建议你先去洗个热水澡，”华生皱着眉头说，“穿着湿衣服只会让你病情加重。”  
她意外顺从地点了点头，接过华生递去的茶一饮而尽，然后便向浴室走去了。她花了一会儿功夫才让自己从头到脚暖和起来，小腹的坠痛感让她觉得站立都有些费力，结案后的倦怠涌了上来，她只想立刻瘫在床上。  
福尔摩斯裹着浴袍回到卧室，发现地板上的头发已经被清理干净了，华生正在桌前配药，他的医药包敞着口放在一边的椅子上。  
“吗啡就可以了，华生。”  
“这就是吗啡，”医生说道，“我只是调配一下剂量，这玩意有成瘾性，最好少用，但也需要足够的药量好让它发挥作用。”  
他还不知道她在偷偷用可卡因，福尔摩斯想，而她暂时还不想让他发现。“你真贴心，医生。”她说。  
喝下药之后，华生扶着她靠在了床上。福尔摩斯以前从没这么严重地痛经过，第一次见面时她便说，自己有时会陷入低沉情绪、一连几天不开口，后来他发现这些时候是她处于经期的时间（是的，这就是华生如何发现他的室友其实是位女士的），但她从来没有表露过什么生理上的痛苦，不像这次。华生觉得她的嘴唇都有些泛白。  
“揉肚子倒不必了，不过你可以帮我擦擦头发。”福尔摩斯突然说。  
“噢是的，好吧……”华生拿起了床头柜上的干毛巾，然后不敢置信地望向福尔摩斯，“看在上帝的份上，你是怎么——”  
她哈哈大笑：“看来我依旧没有失去让你惊讶的能力，华生。你刚刚在走神，你看了看我的脸，又盯了一会儿我的腹部，显然是在为我的疼痛而忧心。接着你把手探到壁炉前烤了烤，然后停顿了一下，又将手搭回了腿上。跳下河的是我而不是你，而且依我的经验看，这种温度下你不应该感到寒冷，那么你为什么会去烤手呢？因为你想到可以把手捂暖后给我揉揉肚子，好帮我缓解一下疼痛——而之后你意识到了这个行为的亲密，于是有些犹豫，便把手放回腿上了。”  
华生给她擦起了头发，他有些尴尬。当你暗恋你的侦探室友时，你得十分小心才能不被发现。他想，幸好福尔摩斯不在状态，没有看出来他偷偷把她剪下的头发收起来了。

而谁说福尔摩斯没看出来呢？

-END-


End file.
